Devil's Spawn
by DevilFawks
Summary: One night of passion can have a world of reprecussions. When she realized what she was carrying she fled, no one could know especially not the father. What do you get when you cross a vampire with a demon? *some words are in Romainian*
1. Lapse in Judgment

She followed her feet down the hall of the basement to the very last cell. She was disgusted at how needy she felt, but it couldn't be helped. She was a demon, she couldn't ignore her heat, and he was the closest thing to a demon residing in this house. No, not a demon, he was far more evil. Her loins burned with anticipation as she opened the door.

He was still up, sitting in his chair opposite the entrance to this cell. It was as if he was waiting for her to come to him, legs crossed hands folded together in his lap. Though his eyes were hidden behind his trade mark red sunglasses, she could tell he was watching her. She growled as his masculine scent assaulted her nose, causing her loins to throb with need. A wide white grin spread across his face, he had smelled her heat no doubt and just realized what it meant for him.

She snarled under her breath, she wanted nothing more then to wipe that smug smile from his face but her blood demanded she mate with a more powerful male and he was the most powerful.

"...Alucard..." she purred. "...I...I need you..."

* * *

"That's your new home" the British social worker smiled. But the child wasn't paying attention. Her thoughts swam with blood, which proceded to make her stomach gurgle.

"Are you hungry, dear? Don't you fret, it won't be much longer now..."

The girl lifted her blood red gaze to the woman's neck, each artery and blood vessel of her circulatory system was open to her talented gaze. How tempted she was to lean forward and dig her fangs into the woman's plump flesh...

Her chance was lost when the car stopped and the woman got out, she opened the rear door, beginning to unfasten her car seat. The woman's neck lay completely exposed, mere inches from the child's hungry mouth...But she had lost interest, her fancies were passing, even when hungry. As the social worker set her down on the ground, the girl looked at her new home for the first time.

It was a very large mansion, nothing like what she was accustomed to.

"Come along, dear" the plump woman smiled taking her hand to lead her up the stairs. Though the child was very small, she climbed them with ease, having to stop and wait for the older woman.

"...Children today...so active..." she sighed, struggling to catch her breath. She took the girl's hand again as she rang the doorbell, the girl went rigid. A tingly feeling had suddenly taken hold of her, it only got stronger when the butler opened the door. He was the elderly man, with a monocle, not interesting enough to hold the girl's attention for long.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"...Yes, I am Mrs. Mary Wright with child services and I would like to have a chat with your employer"

"...Indeed...please come in" the man beckoned. The tingling got stronger, so much so, that the girl shivered.

"...don't worry, dear, there's nothing to be afraid of..." Mrs. Wright patted her hand reassuringly. But she wasn't afraid, quite the contrary, she was excited. This strange tingling aura awoke every nerve in her small body, beckoning her to it.

* * *

"..Sir Integra, there is a woman from social services here to see you" Walter called.

"Social Services?"

"Yes, mum"

"...very well send her in"

Mrs. Wright looked taken aback to find a woman seated at the desk, smoking a cigar.

"...Can I help you?" Integra asked.

"...Forgive me, mum...there must be some mistake...I was told that this child's father resided at this address" she began, going over the information on her clipboard. Integra looked behind the woman, impassively.

"What child?"

Mrs. Wright looked around, the girl was indeed nowhere to be found.

"...That's odd...I had hold of her hand not moments ago..." she said her voice sounding panicked.

* * *

The child walked down the long hallway of the basement, the aura was strongest down there. The pungent smell of blood flavored the air, making her mouth water. The tingling aura and the delicious scent led her to the last cell at the end of the hall. She put her tiny hands to the the iron door, giving it the smallest of nudges. The door flew open clattering loudly against the wall.

She gazed into the dark room, her skilled eyes catching someone sitting in the chair.

* * *


	2. Bethany

"Oh dear! Oh dear!" Mrs. Wright cried over and over.

"Would you please stifle yourself, my men are doing a sweep of the house as we speak..." Integra sighed, feeling the beginning of a headache forming in her temples.

"That poor child! She must be terrified!" Mrs. Wright sobbed dabbing at her face with a handkerchief.

"...Though...she is quite audacious...none of us noticed her disappear..." Walter added.

"She's only three and a half years old!" the portly woman sobbed.

"Are you sure about that?"

The group looked towards the doorway, there stood a tall thin man in a red coat and wide brimmed hat. The child clutched the hem of his coat, looking up at them curiously.

"I found this child in the basement, she had entered my room..." he said in his deep smooth voice.

"Is that so, how very generous of you to let her live" Integra remarked.

"Oh my dear girl!" Mrs. Wright cried. "...Come along now, there seems to have been...some mistake with your paperwork..."

The girl whimpered clutching the older man's coat.

"....Now Asuza..." the woman coaxed.

"Madam, if you would allow me to see the paperwork you do have..." Walter began. Mrs. Wright handed him the folder, he thumbed through the first few pages before stopping on a certain section.

"...Oh my...I think you should have a look at this..." he, in turn, handed the folder to Sir Integra. Her eyes went wide as she read down the page.

"...Walter...would you be so kind as to escort Mrs. Wright out to her car..." she said, her voice rich with unexpressed rage.

"Yes, mum" he nodded.

"...Wait...what about the girl...? Asuza...!" Asuza!!" the portly woman called as she was practically dragged out of the office. The child seemed to relax, Alucard gasve an amused smile. Integra slammed the folder down on her desk, rising to her feet.

"What in God's name were you thinking?!" she shouted. The girl blinked.

"I assure you I have no Idea what you mean, my master" Alucard purred.

"It says here that this girl's biological mother is none other then Tenchu! She left here shortly before this child was born!"

"So that woman became pregnant?" A large grin warped his features.

"Yes, meaning that is your child, Alucard!"

He glanced at the girl beside him, now seemingly lost in a trance.

"What will you do, Integra, order me to get rid of her? She is quite dangerous, the combined blood of not one but two age old monsters flows through her veins. Will you order me to kill my own child?" he smirked. Integra paused, meeting Alucard's crazed gaze.

"Is that what you would have me do?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I was hoping to keep her, it's been a while since we had another monster around for me to train..." his smirk widened.

"She's a child not a pet!" Integra heaved a heavy sigh, "...still, I suppose we can't just throw her out onto the street...Asuza!"

But the girl just stood there, as if she hadn't heard anything at all.

"Are you deaf?! I have addressed you!"

Alucard knelt at her side, she looked up at the movement. He spoke to her then, but not in any language Integra had ever heard him speak.

_"...What is your real name?"_

"...Bethany..."

"What?" Integra began.

"The ones who had been looking after her had given her a false name..." Alucard replied lifting her into his arms.

"So...'Bethany' doesn't speak english?" Integra raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes, she just prefers not to speak it" he said sticking a straw into a pack of medical blood from his coat and handing it to her. She hungrily slurped down the contents.

"The pup drinks blood?"

"Apparently so..." Alucard gave a large grin, revealing his fangs, "What an interesting child"

* * *

Tenchu gripped the wall for support as she emptied her stomach for the hundredth time that day. By now there was only bile. She panted wiping her mouth, there was no more doubt. She knew what was wrong, a part of her had known all along. Morning sickness was morning sickness no matter what species. She felt the urge to vomit again and not because of her condition.

The very knowledge that it was _his _child growing inside her made her want to wretch until she was dead. She should have known better then to have gone to him, she should have waited out her heat no matter how painful. And even then, Tenchu had know that this was the time she was most fertile, she should have taken extra precautions.

She had shown nothing but contempt for the vampire from the first day he had forced her to submit to his will. She made others believe she stayed and took orders from humans due to Alucard's will, the will of the alpha male. She was just buying her time, she was a prideful female and could not tolerate being controlled. She swore to kill him no matter what it took, the pride her ancestors had passed down to her would see it no other way.

How her mother would weep if she could see her now...Spreading her legs for her enemy like some common whore. Letting him take her from behind, just like the bitch he was always taunting her for being. She wanted to die, she had shamed her family, there was nothing left but death.

Her hands flew instinctively to her stomach. Part of her wanted to rip the horrible creature from her womb and be rid of it! But another part, the maternal instincts that were already beginning to form, wanted to keep and protect her new pup. Tenchu would grant herself that small luxury. But she couldn't stay there anymore, her pride was infallible in that endeavor. She could already see Alucard's face lit with hellish glee over the knowledge that she was carrying his hell's spawn. The knowledge that he had won.

Tenchu slammed her fist against the castle wall, creating a spiderweb of cracks. She wouldn't allow it, she had to escape him. Her new maternal instincts demanded that she find someplace safe to have her pup in peace. And who was she to deny the need?


	3. Demon Child

Tenchu gazed disdainfully at the thing in the cradle.

_'So...this is what happens when vampires and demons mate?'_ she wondered sardonically.

Was it even right to call the bastard a vampire? From the way he behaved, he was unlike any lesser demon she had ever met. She gritted her teeth, no, she wouldn't allow him the satisfaction. A wave of disgust hit Tenchu as she gazed at the newborn pup, the product of a unwanted union between her and her most hated enemy. How could she ever let such a monstrosity to be born?

It seems her lapses in judgement knew no end. But she would see that this mistake was taken care of, no doubt it would become as cruel and crazed as it's father if allowed to live. Then the matter was settled, as soon as it was dark, she would drown it in the river. It was the most merciful course of action.

It was then that the child awoke, crying out for it's mother. Instinct took over, Tenchu rushed to it's side, taking the weeping child into her loving arms. Her eyes went wide, demons, like animals, were allowed to refuse their offspring, even going so far as to kill them. But for some reason, her instincts refused to let the child vanish. She gazed down into her daughters face. Wispy silver hair encircled her head like a halo, the babe gazed back at her with her father's unrelenting crimson eyes.

Tenchu's heart thudded painfully in her chest at the thought of her child not existing in this world. She sighed, resigned to her fate.

"Well...aren't we a pair, hmmm? Both unwanted, both clinging to life...." she smiled. The child blinked, Tenchu's smile became forlorn as she cuddled the small girl.

* * *

Seras yawned pushing open her coffin, she blinked trying to clear the sleep from her eyes. A pair of red eyes very close to her face blinked back. Seras screamed at the top of her lungs, the child tilted her head in confusion. Seras blinked again, the girl looked right back at her.

"...Hello...good morning..."

_"It seems you've met the little kitten" _Alucard's voice oozed into the room like poison gas. He ghosted through the wall to stand at the girl's side.

"Master!" Seras chirped. The child ran to him clutching her tiny fists into his jacket.

"...Um...master...who is this girl...?"

"Come upstairs and all will be revealed, _police girl"_he hissed gliding back through the wall. The girl looked back at Seras before vanishing as well.

"...Okay..."

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa! Let me get zis straight...Hellsing's hiring kids now?" Bernadette began.

"...Not exactly..." Integra's brow twitched with agitation. Seras glanced over at Alucard who stood in the far corner of the room, shrouded in shadow. The child stood at his side, suckling hungrily at a blood pack, not paying attention to much else.

"This child...is the product of a union between a japanese demon and an equally powerful vampire who is currently under our employment..."

"Wait a minute...you mean that girl is....?" Seras began.

"...she is my daughter" Alucard grinned. Seras and Bernadette's jaws hit the floor.

"...Master! What...when...how...?!" Seras began.

"About a year ago...and I don't think I need to explain to you where babies come from" Alucard smirked. Seras blushed.

"Way-to-go, Alucard...I didn't even know vampires **could** have kids..." Bernadette shrugged.

"Alucard is a very special case..." Walter sweatdropped.

"What I would like to know is why, Alucard. As I recall Tenchu despised you..."

"...She was in heat and came to me, who am I to deny a woman in need?" he smirked.

"So in other words, you took advantage of the situation"

"Precisely..."

"Master! That's despicable!" Seras quipped.

"I am a monster a monster after all. I do as I please with no fear of repercussions" he grinned, eyes wild.


	4. Submission

"Forgive me...my child..."

Bethany blinked up at her mother from the playpen. Tenchu gently stroked her fingers through the girl's ashen locks.

"...through all my denile...all my hate..." Tears ran down her face.

"...I guess I really did love your father..."

Bethany watched the light reflect off her mother's claws.

"...Perhaps he was right...I am weak...after all..." Tenchu groaned digging her razor sharp talons into her chest. The child's eyes grew hungry at the sight of blood. With a deafening roar, Tenchu tore her heart from her chest. Bethany gazed impassively at the unmoving form now on the floor.

"...Mama...?" She climbed out of the pen, standing over her mother's unmoving form. The blood began to pool around her, soaking into her little socks.

* * *

Alucard opened his eyes as the door to his cell creaked open, the pitter of little feet echoed as the child descended the steps. His crimson eyes came to rest on the little girl in the red PJ's now standing before him.

"What is it?"

She fidgeted, squeezing a severely over used black teddy bear with red wings and an eye patch. Alucard noted the fang marks and stitches marring the dark fabric.

"Can't you sleep, my little _Duminica_?"

She lowered her head to the bear's ear, chewing open a stitch. Alucard smirked, his arms open wide, "Come here, _Lumina Soarelui_"

Bethany lept into his arms burying her face in his shirt. "..._Tata_..."

He ran his long, gloved fingers through her hair, the gentle touch lulling her to sleep.

* * *

"What in blazes was Alucard thinking?" Integra raged.

"Well, knowing Alucard, he probably wasn't thinking much at all..." Walter began.

"Still, this is damn inconvenient!...I suppose we'll have to hire a nanny now to watch the little whelp..."

"Hire a human woman to watch a demon child? This should be interesting..."

* * *

"You are weak!"

Those were the first words he had said to her. Those were the words that stuck in her head the most. This man-made lesser demon calling her _weak_! After the first time he defeated her, Tenchu wanted badly to destroy him.

The very thought of her claws soaked in his blood brought a forth a pleasant tremble betwixt her thighs. But time and time again, she had failed. Each and every time, he had nearly beaten her into submission, forcing her to obey him. To obey Hellsing

So she trained harder, trying her best to at least match him. And each time she failed she was met with his smart criticisms or crazed lectures.

_"...You don't know when to give up..."_His voice floated to her through the wall. Tenchu narrowed her gazed.

"What do you want, vampire?" she growled in contempt. Alucard ghosted through the wall.

"To see what you were up to, you're the only one who'll play with me anymore" He smirked.

"Shut your damn mouth! I will defeat you I swear it! And on that day, the Hellsing organization will run red with blood!" Tenchu snarled, flexing her claws.

"Really? And just how do you plan to accomplish that when you can't even defeat a vampire like me?" Alucard grinned. Tenchu's eyes shone red and she charged at him, Alucard easily side stepped her, grabbing the back of her shirt he threw her against the wall. He pinned her wrists on either side of her head.

"...You...are..._**weak**_!"

Tenchu snorted looking away, Alucard's smirk widened as he leaned into her neck.

"...Wha...What are you doing...?!" Tenchu gasped as he ran his long tongue up the curve of her throat.

"I heard that in your culture if a male defeats the female, he can have his way with her..." He purred in her ear, tugging at it with his fangs.

"...Stop..." Tenchu stifled a moan when he pushed his knee between her legs.

"Shall I make you my woman? Here and now?" Alucard growled, his form beginning to shift.

"...Bastard..." she hissed as she felt a third hand snaking up under her shirt.

"...I can smell your fear...it temps me horribly..." He smirked, eyes half-lidded. "What frightens you more, princess? The thought of being my whore or the truth that you can't fight back?"

Tenchu clenched her teeth, rage coloring her vision black. Alucard broke out in a loud fit of crazed laughter, he pulled away. Tenchu slid to the ground, gazing up into his wild eyes.

"I want you to want it. I want you to beg me for it, to come crawling to me on your hands and knees!"

"Never!" She spat.

"...Oh...you will...sooner or la_ter...You will..." _

Tenchu watched as he vanished into thin air. She gazed down at her hands in her lap, they were still shaking. She slammed on into the stone wall, a chunk fell away, clattering noisily to the ground.

"...Never...I'd die before I submit to you so completely..."


	5. Blood Lust

"Bethany, this is Ms. Harris" Integra said in a monotone. Bethany blinked, gazing at the woman standing beside, Sir Integra, she was a short horse faced woman, with a overly kind smile.

"'Allo there, luv. Aren't you precious?" Ms. Harris smiled. Bethany whimpered burying her face in her father's chest.

"There's no need t' be a'scareda me, angel..." She began, coming closer to Alucard and Bethany.

"Careful, she bites" He smirked. Ms. Harris seemed a bit unnerved by his presence but smiled anyway.

"...Now...I'm sure that ain't true...you've never bitten anyone a day in your life have you?"

"...Yes..." Bethany said in a small voice. Ms. Harris sweatdropped.

"...That's a good sign, this is the first word of english I've heard her speak..." Integra began.

_"...I don't like her, papa, she smells like mothballs and cat urine..."_ Bethany whispered.

_"Humor Sir Integra. Besides, if she truly gets on your nerves, you could always eat her..." _Alucard smirked. Bethany smiled unpleasantly.

"You two better not be planning any mischeif..." Integra said in warning.

"Of course not, my master" Alucard grinned.

* * *

The child's scream pulled Tenchu from her thoughts.

"Oh my god! What the hell is wrong with you?!" A woman screeched at the top of her lungs.

She came out into the back yard. A woman was clutching a weeping child, glaring in horror at her daughter.

"What's going on here?" Tenchu asked.

"Your child bit my daughter! Oh god! There's blood everywhere!" the woman cried. Bethany turned to gaze at her mother, there was blood smeared across her face. Strands of her ashen hair were stuck to her cheeks. Tenchu thought she couldn't look more adorable.

"Mama! It hurts!!" the other girl cried.

"Quick, call an ambulance!" the woman cried.

"...I think not..."

"What...?! Are you insane?!"

"You are trespassing on my property, I am not obligated to look after trespassers." Tenchu said calmly.

"Your kid almost bit her arm open! She could die!"

"That is none of my concern..."

The woman shrank back.

"...There is a hospital up the street, I suggest you hurry..."

She shot Tenchu a dirty look before dashing away.

"...Ho hum...Seems we'll half to move again..." Tenchu sighed. She went down on her haunches, wiping the blood from Bethany's face with her apron.

"Didn't I warn you about playing with your food?" she smiled affectionately.

* * *

"Here we are, m'dear!" Mrs. Harris cheered as the two reached the park.

"Why dontcha go make nice with the other kiddies, eh?"

"...I can't...the last time I tried to play, I tore a girl's arm open..." Bethany replied.

"...Wordy...little tyke...ain'tcha..." Mrs. Harris sweatdropped.

"Melinda!? Izzat chu...?"

"Well if it ain't ol' Duncan!" Mrs. Harris laughed as the other man approached.

"What are ya doin' here? You look a little to old to be playin' on the jungle gym..." he chuckled.

"Oh heavens no! I'm a nanny watchin' over this young charge!" Mrs. Harris said prouldly.

"...Eh? What charge?"

"Why this little..." She turned but Bethany was nowhere in sight. "...Beth...?"

* * *

Bethany caught the red ball in her hands, it's color attracting her attention. Turning back, she realized she was on the other side of the park. Bethany's stomach gave a noisy growl.

"Hello there little girl..."

She looked up at the strange man learing down at her. He wore an over coat and hat, the collar of the coat pulled up around his face.

"Would you like to come back to my house and play with my new puppy?" he asked holding out a hand.

"Puppy?" Bethany's eyes went wide and she tried not to drool.

"That's right. He's a golden lab, you know how cute those are..."

Bethany gazed down at the stranger's hand, calculating her options. She knew all about 'stranger danger' and by the smell of this human his hormones started raging the moment he saw her. She probably should walk away or scream or whatever else she was told to. On the other hand, she was hungry. If it turned out there was no puppy and he really was just a pedophile, she could always eat him.

Bethany took his hand, the man smiled wider and the two started off down the street.


	6. Blood Bath

**WARNING! SLIGHT LOLICON!!!  
For those of you who are unaware, lolicon is a sexual situation involving an adult and a little girl. I'm not a perv, I'm just trying to get across what COULD happen if you don't watch out for strangers or keep an eye on your kids!**

**BTW**

**All regular speech that is in Italics between Alucard and Bethany is in Romanian and so are many of the weird words in Italics that you don't know what they mean.  
Duminica means little sun  
Tata means father.  
Printesa means princess.**

* * *

"I swear, Sir Integra! I only turned m'back for naught but a second!" Mrs. Harris wept.

_'...This is strangely reminiscent...' _Integra's eyebrow twitched. At that moment, Alucard and Seras entered the room.

"What seems to be the problem?" ALucard asked.

"...Bethany is missing..."

"Miss Beth is...?!" Seras began in distress.

Alucard's eyes widened, he then became indifferent. "She's fine. Probably just out for a mid-afternoon snack..."

"I wish I could be as certain as you seem to be. Nonetheless, the child running rampant in London is just as big of a problem...You must find her at all costs"

"Understood, my master..." Alucard grinned.

* * *

Bethany looked around the upscale apartment. Just as she had suspected, no puppy, the place didn't even smell of dog, it was then the man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You are such a pretty little girl...why don't we play a little dress-up?" he purred. So he was planing to rape her after all, Bethany's stomach gurgled again and she gazed at the man with a fevered expression. He had a whole lot more blood then a measly lab puppy.

"You're hungry? Don't worry, I'll make sure you have all the food you can eat...after we're done playing, that is"

Taking her tiny hand, he led her into the bedroom.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the park Miss Beth disappeared from?" Seras asked sharply.

"...Aye..." Mrs. Harris nodded. "I turned my back for only a second..."

Seras ran to join Alucard.

"Have you found anything, master?"

"...She was picked up..." he began, a large white smirk spread across his face, "...And she was hungry..."

Seras looked confused.

"...Who ever took her...is in way over their head..." his crimson eyes glittered.

* * *

Bethany stood completely still as the man removed her dress.

"...What a good girl you are...and what beautiful skin..."

He pulled her on top of him as he lay back on the bed, his shirt already on the floor. She seemed to be in some sort of a trace as he lifted her chin up and kissed her. His hands stroking her light pink nipples. Bethany whimpered, pulling out of the kiss.

"Oh, did I frighten you?" the man chuckled. Bethany said nothing as she leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"...Such a sweet, loving child...I know your parents will miss you..." he sighed, hugging her back. She brushed her soft lips against his neck, they parted revealing two rows of razor sharp fangs. Bethany's sweet breath on the nape of his neck was the man's only warning before she dug her teeth into his jugular.

He let out a yell, trying to pull her away from him. She did pull free, taking a large chunk of flesh with her. He gaped like a fish out of water, blood gurgling out of his mouth. He was too busy trying to staunch the flow to notice the toddler moving deftly down his body. She dug her fangs into his belly, ripping the flesh away. The man tried to scream, but could only gurgle.

Bethany alternated between the two wounds, hungrily lapping up the blood.

* * *

Alucard kicked in the door, the scent of blood assaulted his nose.

"...Master...this scent..." Seras began. It was then that Bethany entered the room, she was naked except for as pair of pink panties and socks. Blood ran a thick trail from her mouth down her chin and the front of her chest.

"Oh my god..." Seras gasped, covering her mouth. Alucard grinned.

"Relax, police girl, she's fine" Alucard said coming toward her. "Well now, it looks like our little _printesa_ made a mess"

He lifted her up on to the kitchen counter and proceeded to lick the blood from her like a lion would do with a cub.

_"...I was hungry...and that woman wouldn't feed me what I wanted..." _she pouted. Seras peaked into the bedroom, her eyes went wide.

"Master! There's a man back here! His neck and stomach are ripped wide open!"

Alucard finished the washing, removing his coat and wrapping the child in it. "Leave it, we're going..."

"...B...but...we can't jus leave him..." Seras began. Alucard shot her a glare.

"We're going"

Seras nodded, gazing at the child in Alucards arms, wondering how such a small girl could cause so much destruction.


	7. Taming the Devil Child

"This is UNACCEPTABLE!!" Integra screamed. Bethany winced, burying her face in Seras's chest.

"...S...Sir Integra...please remember...she's just a little girl, she doesn't know any better..."Seras began, patting the child's head.

"I've never seen any little girl tear a man's throat out with her own teeth!"

Alucard chuckled.

"And what the hell is so goddamn funny?!"

"Nothing really...I'm just impressed with what the little kitten can do..."

"She is not a pet, Alucard! She is a child, a destructive little monster, but a child none-the-less"

"So what do you plan to do with her?"

"...there's not much we can do...for now she is to be confined to the basement" Integra sighed.

"...You're grounding her?" Seras sweatdropped. Alucard laughed again, long and hard.

"Shut the hell up! OUT! ALL OF YOU!!!" Integra screamed.

* * *

"Come now, Miss Beth...no need to be so upset, you'll be able to roam around free in no time" Seras smiled trying to cheer Bethany up. She sat pouting on her bed squeezing her teddy bear.

"...Why was that lady so mad?" she asked. Seras jumped, it was the first time she had heard the child speak.

"...umm...well...It's because you did a very bad thing..." Seras began.

"What did I do?" Bethany tilted her head in curiosity.

"...well...what you did...to that man..."

"I killed him" Bethany replied nonchalantly.

"Yes! That was bad..."

"Why? He was a bad man, he wanted to do bad things to me. He deserved to die"

"But that's not your decision to make now is it?" Seras said gently. Bethany scrunched up her face in concentration.

"...I was hungry...that lady wouldn't feed me right...so I found my own food. No one would miss him, he was evil"

"Still...taking a human life, no matter how evil, is still wrong"

* * *

Integra was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in, Walter. I thought you'd be in bed by now..." she answered absently. The door creaked open, but it wasn't the butler. Integra blinked down at the small girl in pink Pajamas.

"If you're looking to be fed, go get your father..." she said, going back to the papers on her desk.

"...I'm sorry..."

Integra looked up. Bethany bowed her head.

"...I'm sorry I upset you...Sir Integra..."

Integra was silent for several minutes, Bethany peeked up at her from under her eye lashes.

"Apology accepted" she nodded. Bethany smiled brightly.

"Go back to bed" Integra said, returning to her work. After the child had scampered down the hallway, a small smile caught the usually stoic woman's face.


End file.
